Comfort
by blackredlines
Summary: Yuno have a trouble to sleep and decided to walk around the Den to calm her mind, but what she found is something unexpected. Kinda fluff I guess? I'm sucks at summaries, warning: shoujo ai, YunoXOC.


It's late at midnight. Even though the Den is very busy at day it's surprisingly quiet at night. Well, it's understandable, since almost everyone is sleeping, recharging their energy for tomorrow's war against the Aragami, the war against god who no one knows when it will end.

But even in this quiet tranquil night, the singing princess can't sleep.

It's almost a week since the children who always keep in contact stop e-mailing her. Even the FRIAR hasn't given them a proper answer. She is worried, really worried and it's bothering her mind all day.

…

'_It's pointless, I can't sleep…'_

Rouse up from her warm bed, Yuno walk to her drawers searching her light green cardigan to cover her white nightgown. The nightgown looks like her usual attire, but it has frills in the chest and at the end of the gown below her knee. In the center of chest area, bellow the frills, there is a red ribbon. Since the nightgown is sleeveless it can't provide the warm she need if she want to take a small walk around the Den at night. Ah, find it. She took the cardigan and put it on her shoulder; she let the sleeves dangling in the air. She brushed her hair a little, let them unbraided and her usual accessories at desk. She took her sandals and leaves her room.

She walks slowly peacefully, she don't want to make loud sound and disturbing others. Everyone needs a proper rest, they already fighting risking their life every day to protect people from Aragami.

_'Wow, so different. I never thought the Den can become very quiet like this_,' Yuno thought in her head. Well, of course, she never walks at midnight, not in this hour. If Satsuki knows she leaves her room at this hour, she will absolutely mad at her, moreover she walk without any company. She can imagine Satsuki angry face and yell already, well… it's not like she want to get a problem, she already take a note in her head at the places she can and cannot enter. After all, she just wants to take a small walk, so she won't wander to far from her room.

Stomp, stomp, stomp

Passing the corridor, she ended at elevator. Leaving her room floor, she chose the main floor, and walk to the cafeteria. She's been at the café at night before, the moon and stars can be seen from the large window. It will be lovely to see it again even she's alone at midnight.

Just when she wants to enter the room, her legs stop at the moment. She heard something familiar to her ear, there's no mistake. She won't go wrong identifying that soft yet strong sounds produced by her favorite musical instrument that always accompany her when she sings.

_'But who?'_

It isn't a ghost of course, she never heard a ghost playing a piano at the Den, if it's true then it'll become a hot rumor among the resident and she knows about it already. A Person. But the thought of someone woke up at middle of the night, took a walk and ended up at cafeteria like her plus he or she playing the piano never flashes trough her mind before.

She knows these songs…

The girl closes her eyes, focusing her ear to the melody. Right, it was her song which she played when welcoming the Blood members.

_'Sure is skillful' _

Yuno can determine from the way the person play the piano, the melody, tempo and volume of the sounds is played perfectly just like the original songs. Then she opens her closed eyes. Actually she don't want to disturb the person while he or she still playing. But her curiosity win, her legs which are stop at the moment before, take a step forward towards the door.

Even though the room's light is off, she can see the room well. The moonlight passing through the window provided the room with the light enough for a person to see. The sky is clear tonight. Almost all the things in the café ended up silhouette. There's no other person besides the one who sitting at the piano chair and playing the instrument skillfully. Without need to see the face, she knows that person. After passing times with your friends and see them every day, you can know and identifying them from quite a distance just by looking at their body postures and silhouette.

But she never thought it will be her. Quite a surprise.

The piano stops, and the person in plain long sleeved black shirt with brown short pants turn away her head from the instrument towards the door.

"!"

She half standing from her chair, shock to see the singing princess is the one who come, she never expecting this.

" Yuno-san?!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you. But I'm very curious who played the piano," Yuno said with a smile while she walks towards her, still smiling to the person who is a little taller and now is standing in front of her. She took quite a glance at her face. Her short black hair is now is slightly longer than the first time they met. The red ruby eyes which she loved are beautiful even the color is piercing; her eyes are so kind when she looks at her friends.

_But something is different in those eyes. _

She can tell just by looking at her face. Something is bothering the new appointed blood leader. She saw it several times before when they are with others. Sometimes when no one looking at her, that sorrow can be seen on her eyes but it just a slight. The leader is too good hiding her own problems, when she feels someone presence near her she will change to her cheerful face, so fast. That's why Yuno doesn't sure is it her eyes that deceiving her or not.

But not tonight. She can see her pretty clearly at this distance, and she sure of it.

Is it just because of the two of them now?

"I never thought someone will play a piano in the middle of the night like this. I am… surprised. I never thought it was you"

"If my plays can make our beautiful diva come here just to hear me playing, I'll gladly play it every night," she said smiling and looking at the princess olive eyes.

Yuno slightly blushed when heard this kind of respond. What a charmer.

"Say… when did you learn the melody?"

"I heard it when you played at that time, welcoming us"

"…Eh?! What?! B-But that's…! How?!" How can she play it perfectly? How can she know every single melody from her song just by hearing her played and above all else, she just played it once and…just how?

"hmhm, That's my secret hidden skill" She said with a grin on her face "Please keep it a secret from everyone."

Yuno is agape with the respond. It just for a second before the person in front of her broke the silence.

"But I never thought Yuno-san will walk around at this hour. Is it okay? If Satsuki-san knows about this, she'll be mad. I can't lie to her if she asks me if I know about you walking around the Den at in the middle of the night. Should I tell her you also walk without any company?" the leader said with the teasing voice.

"eh? ah.." It'll be a problem if she tells Satsuki about this, "um… I… can't sleep, so I decided to walk around and ended up in here when I heard that beautiful play. Please don't tell her…"

"*chuckle… I'm sorry… I just teasing you, you don't have to be so serious," she gives out a little laugh when she sees Yuno who is blushed before now flustered. It's so cute to see her reaction.

"uuh..." Yuno can't respond to this one, of course the kind blood leader won't do that to her. She knows the flirt is just a teasing, but she can't respond properly at the second. Her eyes still fixed, but her face is blushing again. Redder than before.

*chuckle

"Don't worry," she took a step forward, closer their distance, "of course I won't tell her," Hiro tilt her head a little and raise her right hand, brushing Yuno's cheek gently with her finger. "I can't say 'no' after the beautiful girl praises me like that, right?" She let out her charming smile.

And now the Yuno's face is burning.

"Hi-Hiro-san! P-please stop that!"

"Then stop calling me with honorifics when it just the two of us"

"B-but you also calling me with honorifics!"

"If I start calling you without adding any honorifics, will you also start calling me without it?"

"O-of course," the blushing princess nod.

"Try it"

"…Hiro"

"Good, Yuno"

She really can't win against this person… such a charming, just when she became such a flirt? It must be because Haru-san influenced… Yuno secretly blame that pervert for contaminating her beloved person's mind.

_But again, those eyes... something bothering her_. But before Yuno can ask her left hand is pulled gently by Hiro.

"….Yuno, would you like to be my guest tonight?" Yuno walks forward, letting herself being guide to the sofa besides the piano.

"hunh?"

"I'll play a song for you" she said. The melon haired girl sits down, her left hands still being held up by those warm hands, while the red eyes girl standing in front of her, she put her other hand on her chest and bowed a little like a butler "Please relax and enjoy it"

Hiro letting go of Yuno's hand, she turn back walking towards the piano chair and sit on it. On the sofa, Yuno can see the black haired girl rear side. Hiro close her eyes, take a breath, relaxing her body and focusing her mind on the song she wants to play. Then she opens her eyes lids slowly and her hands start playing the piano. Slowly, her fingers dancing on the tuts, playing a soothing, feather like melody. Before she knows it, she already closed her eyes and slowly relaxing her back on the sofa. It is very peaceful.

…

"Yuno?"

About five minutes she played, now the song already ended, but there is no response from the other person, it's just too quiet.

"?" is she….?

Hiro rise up from the chair and walk to the sofa.

… Just as she expected.

The maiden eyes closed, her head is tilt down a little to the left, her right hand on her lap holding the light green cardigan sleeves. She is breathing steadily.

_'She's sleeping'_

And her lips make a generous smile on her face when she saw this view.

_'…She must be really worried about the children'_

She put a finger on the sleeping princess right cheek, caressing her gently before she adjusting her position and slide her left hand on Yuno's shoulder while her right on her knees. Slowly and carefully she lifts up Yuno from the sofa, carrying her in a bridal style. She lets the girl head rest on her shoulder. The hair touch her hand, it feels soft and smooth. Actually she prefers to carry her upper body on her right hands, the dominance one, but the bracelet size becomes a hindrance.

_'…I hope they can make the bracelet smaller' _

Not wanting to disturb her up from the peaceful sleep, she walks slowly back to the room.


End file.
